


Human

by laceleather



Series: Human [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baharuth Empire history, Heteromorphic Race Momonga, Human Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga, M/M, Rites of Passage, Royal hunt, Unrequited Love, young Jircniv Rune Farlord EL Nix
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceleather/pseuds/laceleather
Summary: 篝火打亮了他伸出的手，旅人的手指蒼白、纖長，看不出有忙於農活或者勤於鍛鍊之人會有的厚實粗糙。「來吧，孩子。」待在皇宮中的人物除了才能出眾，多數都有張相貌高於常人的漂亮容貌，可在此時此刻，對於看慣了美麗皮囊的吉克尼夫而言，旅人平凡的相貌遠比皇宮那群貌美人士還要脫出許多，深深刻進了吉克尼夫年幼的大腦記憶。「過來吧，不要畏懼。」
Relationships: Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga & Jircniv Rune Farlord EL Nix, Ainz Ooal Gown | Momonga/Jircniv Rune Farlord EL Nix, Satoru Suzuki & Jircniv Rune Farlord EL Nix, Satoru Suzuki/Satoru Suzuki
Series: Human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851673
Kudos: 6





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> ■吉克尼夫試寫，OOC有可能。雖然是吉克尼夫（鮮血帝）×鈴木悟（安茲），但更偏向於吉克尼夫（鮮血帝）→鈴木悟（安茲）。  
> ■年齡操作有。半架空，設定是飛鼠在伺服器結束後來到異世界，但時間點比原作還要早18年。  
> ■帝國各種捏造，這裡的飛鼠是人類，設定詳細和個性須看最後註解。  
> ■BGM：靈魂拾荒者 Rag'n'Bone Man - 凡人 Human

00

「吉克尼夫，我的孩子。」

記憶裡的母親的手指纖長，伸出來的手配戴一枚枚閃亮的戒指，手腕上的一圈圈裝飾的繁多手鐲則隨著動作發出清脆的黃金敲擊聲音。

但那些由閃亮礦石搭配貴重金屬打造的首飾無法吸引吉克尼夫的注意，就如同侍女在年幼的他身上裝扮的配飾，出生於皇家、生活於皇家，昂貴的珍寶和黃金打造、貼以金箔的存在隨處可見，年幼的孩子對於那些大人趨之若鶩的財寶雖不明白其中價值卻也視之為理所當然的自然。

對於吉克尼夫而言，精緻的物質完全比不上來自於血親的體溫，哪怕是一句話或者一個輕微的觸碰。

從出生後就被奶媽抱離母后身邊扶養，平民階級視為理所當然的血親互動在皇家裡顯得分外的珍稀，尚在渴求雙親溫暖年齡的他對於母親的召喚自然趨之若鶩，哪怕會面對皇宮講師板起的面孔、可能的責罵，四歲多的吉克尼夫將學習的皇家禮儀拋諸於腦後，邁開腳步跑向母后所在的位置。

可是迎接他的不是母后溫暖的撫觸。

──是母后微涼的雙手以及責備的嚴厲聲線，那比難得有好臉色的宮廷講師還要讓吉克尼夫還要渾身僵硬。

兩邊臂膀給母后纖細的手指緊緊握住，她的指甲若不是隔著一層衣物幾乎要陷進肉中讓年幼的吉克尼夫感受到痛楚，但他不敢退開，同時也是無法退開。

「奔跑不符合皇家的禮儀規範，吉克尼夫，不要丟你母后的顏面，甚至連帶影響艾爾的名聲。你是下一任巴哈斯帝國的皇帝，你要記得不論何時一舉一動都應該維持一名王儲該有的舉止。」

是母后由上至下俯視自己的慍怒眼神，也是她壟罩住自己的陰影。然而就算如此吉克尼夫對父母仍保有孺慕之情，他還是個孩子，渴求父母親情的孩子。

就算得到是是母后嚴厲的責備、父王輕描淡寫的拍肩讚賞，年幼吉克尼夫那雙鮮紅色眼瞳依舊充滿了孩子孺慕的柔軟投向自己的雙親。

這是他所在的巴哈斯帝國王室。

從有意識以來，吉克尼夫一直遭受這樣冷漠嚴苛的對待。

01

為了延續王室的血脈也是國家權力頂端的象徵，一個偉大的帝皇不可能只有一名配偶，除了皇后，同時還會有多個妃子。

就如同父王擁有多位的妻子，吉克尼夫也有複數的手足。

是為了保存血脈延續百年的帝國基業，不論基於夭折還是從眾當中挑選優秀的繼承者考量，吉克尼夫有複數的手足是不爭事實。

他們有男有女，有兄弟有姊妹，全是體內淌著和吉克尼夫一半相同血脈的手足，同是巴哈斯帝國現任皇帝的子嗣。

年幼時懵懂無知的孩子們尚能無邪地玩在一起，但在年歲稍長的時候那一半不同的血統讓他們開始有了所謂的分別心。

是懷胎十月誕下他們的母親對於親生子嗣的私心，是早已派系分明的外戚群臣背後煽動，亦或是自我對於未來道路權力的企圖心覺醒，哪怕有無名列王位繼承權順序的手足兄弟，甚至根本毫無繼承權的姊妹，吉克尼夫被囑咐需要提防那些流著自己半個血緣的手足。

母后的千叮嚀萬囑咐；個人導師的不著痕跡的暗示；下定好賭注骰子諂媚殷勤的貴族大臣。身在王宮的高牆之中吉克尼夫陷入孤立無援的環境，從年幼的懵懂無知到不得不堆砌起高牆的隔閡，吉克尼夫站在皇宮內有花藝師精心植栽的盛開庭院中心，頭頂上高掛的太陽投射下來的光芒將年幼孩子的金色髮絲照出如同天使光暈的亮光，連同他身邊一樣有著不同色度金髮的大小孩童們。

他們臉上掛著微笑相互交談，等待帝國內偉大的三重魔法吟唱者夫路達．帕拉戴恩，從一干皇子、王女當中挑選出優秀才拔的人選培育，傳遞他超越人類壽命界線累積下有如仙人的睿智經驗以及博大精深的魔法能力。

一旦給輔佐過五代皇帝的帕拉戴恩選定，除了能夠獲得三重魔法吟唱者比任何珍寶都還要貴重的智慧財富，也幾乎獲得了登上下任皇帝寶座的康莊大道。

所有人都興奮不已，然後調整自己的狀態，收斂起這個年紀偶爾會冒出頭的孩子脾氣好展現出符合崇偉巴哈斯帝國王家血脈該有的禮儀樣貌。

每個皇子王女都保持完美的儀態，每個人都在微笑，但吉克尼夫知道在每個人笑容滿面的微笑下都有自己的盤算。你知我知，所有人都心知肚明，就像在長廊上投以關注目光的母后、皇帝的妃子，還幾名獲許能夠進入內院的帝國重臣。

吉克尼夫站直腰桿，雙眼毫不偏斜等待帝國最偉大的魔法吟唱者，就連自己父皇都信任禮遇有加的帝國最強守護者來到。

陽光下孩子鮮紅色的瞳孔既像透徹的紅寶石又像燃燒烈焰當中最炙熱的艷色，吉克尼夫的眼瞳倒映出由一側走進皇家庭院的路達．帕拉戴恩，映照出對方得道仙人的脫俗風骨。

白髮蒼蒼蓄著鬍鬚的老人家先是望了眾多的皇子王女，接著他在吉克尼夫不動搖的注視下靠近。

他選擇了自己，這是毫無疑問的必然結果，吉克尼夫總是比其他皇子王女付出兩倍、三倍甚至於十倍的努力精力，他知道自己將會是遴選者，同時也曉得還會有數名手足亦會獲得登上帝座康莊大道的入選門票。

但他卻沒料到會有大臣在遴選解散時冒昧橫擋自己和母后說話的前頭。

「恭喜你，第一皇子。有帝國偉大的夫路達．帕拉戴恩教導，您的聰明才智會更上一層樓，這是巴哈斯帝國的福祉啊！」

吉克尼夫記得這個人，他是另一名王子的擁戴者。年幼的吉克尼夫知道大臣多數的話都是違心的恭維，卻沒防備到自己很快會遭受來自於對方的算計。

03

已經被選定為王位的候選人，又在夫路達．帕拉戴恩手下親自教導，自然不僅於書卷當中的知識，很多時候他們必須以親眼觀看、親身體驗去深刻記憶文字無法傳達的經驗。

人類是脆弱無力的，就算是經過歷練的冒險者，很多時候面對天生就比人類還要健壯的亞人類也會敗於下風，而要承擔一名國家重量的未來領導人不能不體會物種間懸殊差異的事實。不光是親眼見證，也要親身經歷。

所以他們這群候選人要在各自保衛自己的禁衛軍隨扈下討罰侵犯邊境國土的亞人類，就算無法親手砍下迫害人民的仇敵腦袋，也要踏上戰場親身體驗。

身穿能夠保護自己的防具和輔助戒指，手持熟練役使的長弓，吉克尼夫配戴於身上的全是魔法武器，數量齊全不僅凸顯連里．耶斯提傑王國無法展現的帝國強大武裝、財力，也是為了保護可能是下一任帝國皇帝的繼承者，除此之外身邊更是圍繞數名神官、魔法吟唱者，和十二人為一隊的禁衛軍。

吉克尼夫的年紀不到十歲，年幼的他說是征服侵犯國境的異族，倒不如說是在充沛武力保護下驅逐亞人類，順帶提升一名王儲該有的膽識經驗。老爺子早在一開始就告知所有人這場王族行之有年儀式的用意，吉克尼夫明白自己只要在後方完全的保護之下瞄準目標射出一箭袋的箭矢，卻忽略了在禁衛軍追趕亞人類後保護變得薄弱的隊伍後方。

吉克尼夫感受到肩膀筋骨撕裂的痛楚，孩子年幼的身體無法抵禦就連成人都難以忍受的痛楚，吉克尼夫幾乎沒有聽見來自於眾軍慌亂的喊叫，他只感受到刺進體內的野獸獠牙，整個人被來自於背後的巨型銀背蒼狼從後突襲，自馬背上硬生叼咬而下，那野獸捕獲獵物叼著自己奔跑的勁道和咬晃更是加劇吉克尼夫的暈眩。

一開始還能辨別覆蓋肉身能夠防禦普通鋼鐵的鋼刺毛髮、野獸啃咬住自己半身的血盆黑色唇齒，以及只瞧得見獸性的琥珀色眼眸，但很快的吉克尼夫感受到自己視野開始昏花，混雜五彩隨即又變淡的錯亂，理智抗爭不要讓自己陷入模糊，可是在皇嗣堅毅冷靜的另一面之下，只是孩子的自己對即將到來的死亡感受到畏懼。

吉克尼夫不想死，他只是個十歲不到的孩子。

他一直想要來自於孺慕之情投向的那人關愛和撫觸，不是奶媽有著一層身分的細心照料，不是侍女投以憐憫的眼神，是母后或者父皇，哪怕僅是一方也好，對親生子女投以的關愛照護。

04

「你的傷我先用治癒藥水治療過了，不過身上的防具很可惜，看那個模樣除了淘汰沒有其他選項了。本來想說這樣的荒郊野外讓一個小孩子在外亂走太過危險，不過看你的打扮和裝備，我想應該不是吧？」

一名旅人拯救了年幼的自己，當他睜開眼驚見不是潮濕黑暗的洞穴，身邊不是吃剩的生物殘骸，只是名年紀跟父親差不多甚至更大些的旅人，他嘀咕著大人怎麼沒有保護好孩子，讓幼兒被野獸襲擊等等碎語，年幼的吉克尼夫混亂的腦袋還無法運轉。

巨型銀背蒼狼在怪物的等級劃分當中不強也不弱，但對於銀牌之下的冒險者有困難度，就算是受領銀牌的冒險者也不敢獨自一人面對毛皮強韌具有保護肉身、普通鋼鐵無法侵害，又有種族特性加持能夠劃破多數魔法防具的銳利爪牙。

但王國的士兵是在眾多有才幹的軍人當中挑選出來實力等同銀級的戰士，禁衛軍更是匹敵金牌的冒險者，面對需要一隊聖騎士才能戰贏的巨型銀背蒼狼，一個形單影隻的旅人是怎麼救下魔物口中的自己，年幼的吉克尼夫無法理解。

方從死神手中逃過一劫，雖經過藥水治療，但急遽消耗的體力和精氣讓他又餓又冷，完全無法運轉思緒，只能渾渾噩噩接受來自於對方的片面好意，認為自己應該接受怎樣的治療、又該做何種的包紮方式，於對方由於不熟練顯得粗魯的照護下短暫入睡。

夢見更年幼的自己給母親叫喚到房裡的那夜冷月，啃咬住自己的野獸毫無人性只剩嗜人飢餓的獸性眼眸，遴選那日大臣對自己的恭賀。

吉克尼夫做了夢，然後從噩夢當中驚醒。驚醒後的他從簡陋的床鋪爬起，以明明已經治癒卻還能感受到疼痛的身體走到能夠瞧見背對自己忙碌烹調的旅人身邊。

「雖然說受傷應該躺著比較好，不過魔法是萬能的，你現在可以像沒有事那樣蹦蹦跳跳。不過我勸你還是找個地方乖乖坐著，免得等一下暈倒頭撞到地，這裡的泥土地意外的堅硬很，還有些我偷懶所以沒清掉的石子。」不知道是太久沒見到自己以外的人還是本性就喜歡叨叨絮絮，不想得救後又遇上另一個災厄，吉克尼夫乖乖找了位置，也就是篝火一旁明顯被當作椅子使用的腐朽樹幹坐下。

裹住旅人暫時借給自己的毯子，雖然質料粗糙還有股長期使用沾染塵土的氣味，然而披在身上厚實的羊氈毯不僅擋去了入夜後的低溫，動物皮革製成的厚重料子也意外帶給吉克尼夫安全感，彷彿披在身上就形成了一層保護，能讓免除孩子對於外界入夜後的深沉恐懼。

只是就算披掛了厚實保暖的毯子，眼前亦有能免於野獸靠近熊熊燃燒的篝火，那名拯救自己的旅人也待在自己身旁不斷以枯枝翻動柴火，吉克尼夫依舊害怕沒有皇宮高聳建築物、定時巡視一隊隊禁衛軍的蠻荒野外。

他知道火焰能夠喝止夜行的野生動物的妄動，卻無法免除潛伏於暗夜中的亞人類。

想起老爺子曾講述就算身處視野開闊難以伏擊的平原，有多少紮營的冒險者仍會碰到夜襲，而現在只有他一名小孩和一名大人，若有亞人類襲來，他們又該如何抵禦必須要一隊冒險者才能擊退的禍害。

想到自己能夠躲過皇宮的算計卻無法躲過野外的亞人類，害怕曝屍荒郊野外甚至連王室的尊嚴也無法維持，吉克尼夫忍不住捉緊毯子。

估計是將年幼孩子的顫抖認做對營地毫無遮蔽的不安以及藏身於小叢篝火無法驅逐的暗夜裡發出嚎叫的野獸之聲所以畏懼，那名纖瘦疲憊的旅人朝不時顫抖的吉克尼夫伸出了手。

篝火打亮了他伸出的手，旅人的手指蒼白、纖長，看不出有忙於農活或者勤於鍛鍊之人會有的厚實粗糙。

「來吧，孩子。」

待在皇宮中的人物除了才能出眾，多數都有張相貌高於常人的漂亮容貌，可在此時此刻，對於看慣了美麗皮囊的吉克尼夫而言，旅人平凡的相貌遠比皇宮那群貌美人士還要脫出許多，深深刻進了吉克尼夫年幼的大腦記憶。

「過來吧，不要畏懼。」

握住男人大上許多的掌心，是沒有禁衛軍寬大厚實，但他那纖長牢牢擄獲住自己手掌的手卻帶給吉克尼夫心安的感覺。他將自己拉近他的身邊，距離近得能夠直接感受到他的體溫。

「雖然我沒有熊背虎腰的戰士體格，但要對付來襲的亞人類，就跟切菜差不多容易上手。我會保護你的，作為成年人，就應該捨命保護年幼的孩子。」

他做出早前切塊馬鈴薯的動作，試圖安慰自己，只是他的話別說聽在年幼的吉克尼夫耳裡，換做其他人不是覺得猖狂妄言就是不清醒的瘋話。雖然他確實幫助了吉克尼夫，但是他的裝束和外貌實在很難跟輕鬆擊退亞人類踏進英雄領域的精鋼冒險者劃上等號。

「餓了吧？我想應該差不多烤熟了，味道也很香。」

旅人遞來烤得焦黑的肉塊，因為被支解得很厲害，向來用餐也有皇家御廚的精心料理擺盤，吉克尼夫根本看不出肉塊原先是哪種生物。熟透的蛋白質發出濃烈的肉味香氣，聞起來很像雞肉就是了。

一整天只有野果和河水果腹，早就飢腸轆轆的吉克尼夫聞到手中肉串的香味要不是習慣維持王室該有的禮節，肯定流出口水大快朵頤的開動。吉克尼夫猶豫，不光是他不懂得如何在不用餐具的情況下兩手抓著食物大啖，也是理智上對於食物的安全感到懷疑。

「怎麼不吃？你應很餓了吧？小孩子很不能經餓，趕快吃才能長大。而且味道很像烤雞，就是牠有四條腿還有詭異混合浣熊毛皮和孔雀羽毛，能不能稱之為雞就很難說了。不過聞起來很香吃下去應該沒有問題，你要不要嚐嚐？要是肚子痛的話我袋子裡還有治癒藥水也有獨角獸戒指可以給你使用，所以不需要擔心太多。」

估計是看自己久久沒有開動，他豪邁地抓起在篝火邊烘烤的另一串肉串大口咬下，然後笑瞇瞇地對自己說很好吃，沒有奇怪的味道或者中毒的感覺。

就這麼注視對方一口接著一口，猶豫許久年幼的吉克尼夫才學著對方手拿食物的模樣啃咬半焦的肉串。在享受油脂滲入滿嘴、飢腸轆轆的腸胃終於填進食物獲得的飽足，吉克尼夫也將他很不會說笑話這點標註在旅人的身上。

04

照道理如果和隊伍走失，他應該待在原地好讓軍隊回頭來尋，但吉克尼夫的情況並不適用，據旅人所說他的位置更靠近於不死者眾多的卡茲平原，對於帝國方位也只是粗劣記憶的吉克尼夫也只能鎖定流經幾個城鎮的河流來指引方向，他還沒有詳盡記得城鎮之下的小村莊，更別提當他被魔物擄獲昏迷中完全不清楚被帶往何處。

旅人帶著自己穿越了廣闊草原，走進繁茂叢生的密林，循著水路往自己所說的位置前進。

水是滋養萬物的存在，那怕是魔物、亞人類，人類之外的異種族也需要水的滋養，所以在人類往來道路之外的自然水源，周邊的附近時常有視人類為食物的有害出沒。

當和旅人一塊騎乘召喚出來的石像動物馬遭遇第一批來襲類似蝙蝠卻有尖嘴喙的魔物來襲，對前不久遭遇還難以忘懷的吉克尼夫簡直噩夢重現，但旅人保護了他，以他無法理解就和旅人先前所說如同切菜的迅速手法處理掉整群來襲的危機。

吉克尼夫一直以為旅人所說的是安慰自己的玩笑話，沒想到他真的有媲美精鋼級冒險者的實力。

不對，或許是在那之上，可能和老爺子相提並論的超強悍實力。年幼的吉克尼夫在旅人一次又一次揮動巨劍保護的情況下產生了類似於仰慕英雄的情感，也終於能體會人民喜愛吟遊詩人傳唱讚揚十三英雄的行為。

從前的他總認為那是人們喜愛聽誇大故事的滿足，卻不曉得人們在排解鬱悶的同時也象徵內心渴望強大降臨拯救百姓於危難的寄望心理。

旅人除了實力堅強，人也很奇怪得有趣，常說一些吉克尼夫聽不懂的話。從他黑色的頭髮、棕色卻深得像是黑墨的眼瞳來判斷，可能是在這片大陸之後更遙遠的國度而來的旅人，所以他總是說自己聽不懂的話和俚語。

吉克尼夫還注意到了，他像是老媽子般的叨叨絮絮只是出自於關心和獨自一人太久的寂寞，很多時候與其說是要講給他聽，好排解一大一小互不相識兩人的尷尬，更傾向於習慣性的說給自己好讓耳邊不太過安靜。

他說以前的自己總是用三秒加熱的方式烹調，來這裡要從頭開始生火打獵以前根本沒有過，說這裡星空亮得能夠照亮原野，同伴要是一塊來到這裡會有多麼的開心。他遇上了許多YGGDRASIL──吉克尼夫想應該是旅人國家名稱──所沒有的種族，那名在大學教授的某某應該很有興致，諸如此類關於他同伴和國度的事情。

沒有常人對陌生人的防備，亦無冒險者對於委託人不談關於自身的規矩，旅人相當的真誠沒有隱瞞，他對待自己就如同展現在臉上的喜怒哀樂，清楚而真實。

吉克尼夫可以看見他的苦惱，捕獲獵物時的喜悅，對於照顧一個年幼孩童不熟悉的笨拙，但也露出自己未曾在父母、奶媽身上的小心翼翼。是他總在烹調過後將料理遞給自己然後偷窺吃下食物自己的反應，是總是將羊氈毯蓋在自己身上過後不久又繞回來把四角塞進自己身下防止踢被，偶爾會在守夜時坐在自己身邊，給困於惡夢中的自己輕拍背部。

吉克尼夫睡著了，但給惡夢驚醒的他早已察覺旅人行為只是沒有張眼。

自己是萬人之上的帝國皇子，他則是連哪個偏遠國度都不知道身分不明的旅人，吉克尼夫卻在他身上體驗到出生至現今都沒遇過的對待。人和人站在平等的位置，沒有差別、沒有顏色、沒有諂媚計算，發自於內心的真誠實在，他像個英雄，像個護衛孩子的偉大父母。

吉克尼夫注視他的眼睛消除了一開始的防備，投注的眼眸有著篝火燃燒炸裂會噴濺而出的閃亮星火。

終於有一天，一直以大人成熟偽裝自己年幼吉克尼夫展現出孩子該有的態度，他在瞧見城鎮大門抓緊對方衣襬不願放開，說出了希望對方留下而所能想到自身父母對於孩子安全歸來肯定會慰勞希望旅人留下的堂皇之詞。

但就如同吉克尼夫對他的了解一樣，旅人不受可能獲得的大筆財富和名聲動搖，他堅定的等待獲得消息倉皇跑進城門的衛兵帶領更高職權的人回來，在確認有人簇擁著迎接自己時離開。

吉克尼夫不願意讓他走，但是領主欣喜的拉扯讓他不得不鬆開泛白的指尖。

大概是藏不住的一臉落寞讓他臨去前拍拍自己的腦袋向自己揮手告別，身為皇嗣從沒被任何一個人拍頭，哪怕是自己的母親也沒有，吉克尼夫正想揚聲抗議，那個男人卻說出了不禁讓吉克尼夫睜大鮮紅色眼眸的話。

「再見了，孩子，我就將你送到這裡。雖然不是我親生，但路程上被我視之為自己孩子的你，希望你能撐過接下來的磨難，就跟我投以寄望所行艱辛又陌生無比的旅程一樣。」

吉克尼夫愣在原地任憑領主在旁好言相勸也不挪動腳步，他就這麼看著旅人越行越遠、越來越小的身影直到完全消失於地平線的另一端。

05

「安茲大人，巴哈斯帝國皇帝，吉克尼夫．倫．法洛德．艾爾．尼克斯希望能謁見您。」

腰間生長黑色羽翼同時具有花容月貌美麗的女性發出婉轉動聽的聲音，這個時候應該就是上位者同意外國來使謁見的時刻，然而高坐於雄偉王座的安茲．烏爾．恭卻違反了吉克尼夫的認知，沒有為了羞辱給予不准的答覆也沒有准許謁見。

具有世上少見美貌的墮天使女性言語彷彿觸動了憎恨生者的不死者，不死者之王反覆咀嚼著一段話。

──是他的名字。

吉克尼夫和安茲．烏爾．恭的距離不遠不近，但也足夠讓就算貴為一國之君仍仍舊普通人類的吉克尼夫瞧見統領異形的不死者君王變化。

安茲．烏爾．恭骷髏空洞眼窩中的紅色燈火變得深色並且搖曳，一瞬間給了吉克尼夫彷彿面對普通人在挖掘封塵回憶的錯覺。

（不，他是不死者，）

吉克尼夫告訴自己。自己看到的不過是光影變幻導致的錯覺。

「吉克尼夫．倫．法洛德．艾爾。」

不加註尼克斯的姓氏通常只是為了羞辱一國之君，獲得鮮血帝別稱的吉克尼夫是踏著血親與臣民的鮮血登上皇座，吉克尼夫並不會為了一句輕藐的嘲諷而惱羞，但說出這句話的安茲．烏爾．恭帶給吉克尼夫不是有意嘲諷的感覺，而是為了確認才說出這番話語。

「吉克尼夫．倫．法洛德．艾爾。」

眾多強力異形朝拜的不死者王者以堅定清晰的語氣說道，就像每個捕捉到蒙塵記憶碎片的人類確認後會有的直接反應。

不死之王象徵雙眼的黑紅色光芒變得明亮，紅色的光火不是銳利看穿靈魂的攝魄勾魂，反倒像是能夠寒冬夜裡暫時休憩旅人的夜營篝火。

（那應該是自己的錯覺。）

吉克尼夫對自己的念頭堅信不疑，可不死的王者周邊的親信表露出的困惑就像要清楚告訴不過是自我瞞騙。

那群強大的異形親信臉上流露出鮮明的困惑。

就像吉克尼夫一樣。

纖長的白骨手指拇指和食指做出捏取的動作，接著一朵與不死者最不搭配的嬌弱花朵出現在兩指之間，層層瓣瓣綻放出自然界沒有的黑曜石光芒。

「照理來說這朵花應該是紅色的，不過困擾的是由我的魔法創造出來的物品多屬黑色……但按照記憶裡的應該是這個品種無誤吧，吉克尼夫．倫．法洛德．艾爾。」大概是陷入很久之前的回憶，王座上的異形至高君王聲音夾帶難以捕捉的飄忽，卻同時有著無法認錯的輕柔。

他的每一字每一句讓兀自站著的吉克尼夫不安，讓踏在鮮血道路登基為王的年輕皇帝又嚐到年幼時弱小無助的惶恐。

但存在就是象徵死亡的異形王者以語言消去吉克尼夫的負面情緒，取而代之是另一種難以言喻的情緒席捲他的全身。錯愕、不解、不可置信……由於混雜了太多，就算是聰穎讀過萬卷書並且記起的吉克尼夫也無法找出一個詞彙來囊括自身感受到的情感。

「你已經長大了，眼神流露出的堅毅也有別孩提時的徬徨無措。我很欣慰你已經長成挺拔而且聰慧謀略的成人，還坐上了一國之君的寶座。」

「祝賀你，艾爾。」

不是在他繼承皇位前的舊名吉克尼夫．倫．法洛德．艾爾，也不是母后、父王、老爺子這三者能夠叫喚自己的吉克尼夫，是「艾爾」，是就連母后也未曾以本家的姓氏稱呼自己。

──那是唯一一個，在他身為巴哈斯帝國皇帝王儲，以皇子身分賦予來路不明卻也是自己救命恩人，像是父親亦是友人，那名纖瘦異國男人的名諱稱呼。

『「艾爾。」』

聲音和依稀的記憶交疊，巴哈斯帝國皇帝站在雄偉朝拜神祉的殿堂上注視高坐於神靈之座的偉大至尊。

他終於意識到，那不是自己的胡猜，也不是錯認，而是真實。

遭受陌生異國人拯救，當行跡廣闊天地的旅人詢問自己姓名，吉克尼夫給的不是自己的名也不是皇家的姓，是個來自於母親那方的姓氏。

『艾爾。我叫艾爾。』

那是渴望母親關愛和認可的年幼自己。

『應該要給予你金錢，但是我身上並沒有。但為了表達感謝，希望你收下這朵花。』

不惜弄得滿身上髒污，劃破皮膚、手指也要摘取長刺護衛自己植物的花朵，身上沒有一枚金幣，哪怕是最低額的銅幣也沒有，全身上下昂貴的飾品早就隨著自己遇難而丟失，年幼的吉克尼夫只能摘取荊棘叢中綻放的花朵表達感謝。

那是他懷抱著情感獻上的一朵綻放之花，傾訴讓自己感受到一直以來想要情感的陌生人感激。

艾爾是渴望母親的關愛；綻放的紅色玫瑰象徵對於父親的敬愛。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：  
> ➤飛鼠在伺服器結束後轉移至異世界，不過是人類的樣貌，又和納薩力克分開，不知道NPC已經活過來的他為了尋找可能出現在異世界的同伴而旅行。那時的他還是人類，轉移過來早納薩力克18年。  
> ➤吉克尼夫在試煉儀式時遭遇魔物是另一派繼承人手做的手腳，爾後也成為他登基時殺掉不少手足、肅清多少貴族緣由，並且獲得鮮血帝使貴族膽顫的稱呼。  
> ➤因為那場遭遇，吉克尼夫雖然尊敬老爺子，但旅人（鈴木悟）在他內心的地位更高於老爺子。  
> ➤悟（飛鼠）在18年後雖然沒有找到同伴但是給納薩力克的NPC尋到，重新回到納薩力克當無上至尊，而他從人類變為死之統治者考量可能是給NPC說服，人類太過脆弱壽命又短，旅行之後發現世界上還有堪比玩家的危機而同意通過死者之書重新轉換種族的緣故。  
> ➤悟（飛鼠）在旅行中途略為嚴肅的說話方式可以當作一層在異世界的偽裝，畢竟如果按造他現世的本來個性，或許他會對異世界的探索感到退懼。
> 
> 想寫寫鮮血帝但又不想虐任何一方，所以就寫了一篇這個偽養成！  
> 其實！我！最想寫的是！年幼的吉克尼夫對鈴木悟獻花的那個畫面啊！！！！！  
> 感覺超可愛的！！！  
> 不過故事還是有點沉重啦，會取名《Human》同時也是代表鈴木悟一個人在異世界搜尋可能不存在的18年，也是吉克尼夫生於帝王家有著普通人無法體會的18年。  
> 真的，大家可以先去看看Rag'n'Bone Man – Human歌詞，就會知道這個故事的最核心是在談論甚麼！！！  
> 後面真相終於揭露，面對魔導王安茲，鮮血帝會有怎樣的反應，我覺得結局是很開放的。  
> 在我看來就算是成為不死者，曾經被視為自己孩子的鮮血帝在安茲心中還是有地位的存在，至於鮮血帝則是不用提了，旅人在他年幼的心中是比父母還要讓吉克尼夫還要崇敬仰愛的存在。  
> 就算維持著單箭頭，我也覺得超好吃的！
> 
> 另外最後則是要提，記得OVERLORD的設定王族是五個名字，而鮮血帝則是被他國嘲笑是假皇帝，所以設定成艾爾是皇后家的姓氏，尼克斯則是巴哈斯帝國的王姓，而他必須登基才能被賦予王的姓氏。
> 
> 紅色玫瑰是父親節慶祝在世父親的父親之花，不過每個國家父親節之花不同；黑色玫瑰則代表溫柔真心、獨一無二、你是惡魔，且為我所屬、忠誠、思念。


End file.
